yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Arena Quests
This is a list of quests in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Arena'', and the opponents they feature. Stage 1: Introduction to Duel / How to play * Stage 1 - 1: Yami Yugi 1 * Stage 1 - 2: Yami Yugi 2 * Stage 1 - 3: Yami Yugi 3 * Stage 1 - 4: Jaden Yuki (Stage 1) * Stage 1 - 5: Yusei Fudo (Stage 1) * Stage 1 - Boss: Yuma Tsukumo (Stage 1) Stage 2: Beginner / Duel Basics! * Stage 2 - 1: Harpie Girl * Stage 2 - 2: White Magician Pikeru * Stage 2 - 3: Ebon Magician Curran * Stage 2 - 4: Time Wizard * Stage 2 - 5: Gearfried the Iron Knight * Stage 2 - Boss: Insect Queen Stage 3: Beginner / Fusion & LV Monsters! * Stage 3 - 1: Mokey Mokey * Stage 3 - 2: Ojama Trio * Stage 3 - 3: VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon * Stage 3 - 4: Armed Dragon LV10 * Stage 3 - 5: Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill * Stage 3 - Boss: Ancient Gear Golem Stage 4: Beginner / Synchro Summons! * Stage 4 - 1: Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Stage 4 - 2: Junk Synchron * Stage 4 - 3: Morphtronic Celfon * Stage 4 - 4: Sunny Pixie * Stage 4 - 5: Dark Resonator * Stage 4 - Boss: T.G. Wonder Magician Stage 5: Beginner / Xyz Summons! * Stage 5 - 1: Kurivolt * Stage 5 - 2: Melomelody the Brass Djinn * Stage 5 - 3: Gogogo Golem * Stage 5 - 4: Tin Goldfish * Stage 5 - 5: Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja * Stage 5 - Boss: Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Stage 6: Applied Theory / Duel Grab Bag * Stage 6 - 1: Penguin Soldier * Stage 6 - 2: Marshmallon * Stage 6 - 3: Jinzo * Stage 6 - 4: Des Koala * Stage 6 - 5: Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis * Stage 6 - Boss: Exodia Stage 7: Legendary Magicians * Stage 7 - 1: Dark Magician Girl * Stage 7 - 2: Dark Magician * Stage 7 - 3: Witch of the Black Rose * Stage 7 - 4: Gagaga Girl * Stage 7 - 5: Gagaga Magician * Stage 7 - Boss: Dark Paladin Stage 8: Legendary Warriors * Stage 8 - 1: Black Luster Soldier * Stage 8 - 2: Gilford the Lightning * Stage 8 - 3: Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman * Stage 8 - 4: Elemental HERO Neos * Stage 8 - 5: Junk Warrior * Stage 8 - Boss: Number 39: Utopia Stage 9: Legendary Dragons * Stage 9 - 1: Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Stage 9 - 2: Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Stage 9 - 3: Cyber Dragon * Stage 9 - 4: Black Rose Dragon * Stage 9 - 5: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Stage 9 - Boss: Stardust Dragon Stage 10: Forces of Light * Stage 10 - 1: Winged Kuriboh * Stage 10 - 2: Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Stage 10 - 3: Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Stage 10 - 4: The Agent of Mystery - Earth * Stage 10 - 5: Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis * Stage 10 - Boss: Constellar Ptolemy M7 Stage 11: Apostles of Darkness * Stage 11 - 1: Skull Servant * Stage 11 - 2: Summoned Skull * Stage 11 - 3: Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World * Stage 11 - 4: Black-Winged Dragon * Stage 11 - 5: Evilswarm Ouroboros * Stage 11 - Boss: Inzektor Giga-Mantis Stage EX1 (12): Yu-Gi-Oh! BIG-V * Stage 12 - 1: Deepsea Warrior * Stage 12 - 2: Nightmare Penguin * Stage 12 - 3: Judge Man * Stage 12 - 4: Robotic Knight * Stage 12 - 5: Jinzo * Stage 12 - 1: Five-Headed Dragon Stage EX2 (13): The New Challengers * Stage 13 - 1: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Stage 13 - 2: El Shaddoll Construct * Stage 13 - 3: Saffira, Queen of Dragons * Stage 13 - 4: Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing * Stage 13 - 5: Stellarknight Delteros * Stage 13 - Boss: Apoqliphort Towers